Looking Back
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Santana reminisces about the times she and Brittany have helped each other. Just a drabble I did for a gif I made for Tumblr.


Santana's finger moves beneath the words of the script they're holding and she has to hold back a beam of pride when Brittany mouths the word 'bouquet' without stumbling over it at all, the blonde had a bit of trouble with words that weren't spelt exactly how they sounded.

They've been inseparable since Kindergarten, they shared paints their very first day and Santana had gotten into trouble for flicking paint at a boy that pulled Brittany's hair, and they made a pinky swear then and there to always be friends.

Now here they were almost twelve years later, pinky swear still standing. Santana smiles to herself as she thinks back to simpler times.

The Pierces quickly learnt that Brittany picked things up better when Santana was the one helping her,her parents found this much of a blessing given their jobs and lack of patience after working long hours.

The blonde had trouble tying her shoe laces until the Latina taught her a fun rhyme to help her remember how.

In Math when they moved on to fractions and Brittany was getting more frustrated not getting it Santana simply emptied a jumbo bag of Gum Balls on to the kitchen table finding a way to make it more fun and easier to understand, the blonde was very much a visual learner.

One summer together Santana insisted Brittany accompany her to swimming lessons saying that it'd be much more fun if it was something they could do together, the blonde of course jumped at the chance.

In middle school they started Cheerleading, Santana excelled in gymnastics whereas Brittany was a natural born dancer. Together they made their coach proud and knew it was something they'd take in to high school.

And they had, they were two of the best cheerleaders on the squad and if it wasn't for their other best friend Quinn Fabray being captain, everyone else knew that if she wasn't it'd be one of them.

Brittany was still amazed every time Santana cleared her famous round-off-back handspring-double back-tuck combo and Santana couldn't believe how effortlessly her best friend picked up their high energy dance routines, she was good at dancing too but Brittany always had it down long before she or anyone else did, except Quinn but she'd been to ballet school since she could walk.

The blonde had trouble with her grades so Santana convinced the Pierces to request that she be put in all the same classes as her,the school had agreed and believe it or not with her help Brittany was even in all of Santana's AP classes except for English and Spanish.

She struggled with spelling and languages yet she could take in numbers and dates as easily as a sponge absorbs water.

When Santana had started to lose interest in Science, Brittany had regained her interest by stating that if they listened they'd move on to more complicated experiments that they could have fun messing up. It appealed to the girl's mischievous nature and she'd gotten back to a B average, heck she even liked the class now.

When she struggled to memorize dates in history the blonde would draw the date on herself with the edible body pens they'd gotten, money well spent, and let Santana slowly quite literally take the number in.

Now facts and dates came a lot easier to her. 1580 - The Slave Trade, chocolate on Brittany's collarbone. 1692 - Salem Witch Trials, strawberry flavour on her wrist. 1773 - The Boston Tea Party, chocolate again but on her stomach this time. 1775 to 1783 - The American Revolution, orange flavour in such a place she'd insisted she just hadn't got the first ten times.

Santana snapped back her focus to present day as Brittany's clapping and whooping drew her from her daydreaming.

"Rocky Horror's going to be so much fun, San" the blonde said as she linked their pinkies together.

"Damn right it is, wanna practice the dance later?"

"We have that history test to study for first" Brittany smiled and Santana smiled back.

She could feel the warmth in her stomach as she thought about what their 'studying' constantly led to,she'd insist it was just sex but she knew it was much more than that.

She swallowed thickly refusing to just let her walls crumble, she was in love with the girl but she didn't need her to see that especially when she had a boyfriend.

"Then let's get those dates down so we can get our cuddle on"


End file.
